


If You Don't Know Where You're Going

by deerna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Breast Play, Centaur!Genji, Centaur!Jesse, Centaurs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, Trans Genji Shimada, centaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: Not for the first time that day, he turned to sneak a look at McCree, trying to picture him as a breeding partner. He wasn’t unattractive; now that he wasn’t wearing his dumb shirt, Genji could see that he had very nice body, powerful and toned under a layer of healthy chub, and his tanned skin and the peculiar design of his coat made him quite interesting.As the afternoon went by, McCree revealed himself to be quite a dork, though Genji could almost cut himself on the sharp edges that were hidden under that softness. If McCree had told him that he’d left his motherland literally just so he could fuck someone who wasn’t a cousin of his, Genji would’ve probably believed him- but he wouldn’t have known if McCree was saying the truth, or if he was just a very good liar.





	If You Don't Know Where You're Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiniestYokai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestYokai/gifts).



> I completely forgot to post this exchange/challenge thing I wrote for a friend.  
> It's very different from what I usually do, but it was kinda fun. Enjoy.

It was a wonderful day, the first day of actual sunlight after the first wave of spring showers, and the meadow was green and beautiful- but Genji was cranky, and didn’t seem to be able to enjoy himself. He’d been feeling distracted all day, and the tittering and the laughter coming from the rest of the herd only worsened the grating on his nerves. 

Braiding Hanzo’s hair usually helped him relax, but this time the soft strands kept slipping through his fingers. Genji clicked his tongue, annoyed at his own clumsiness, combing out the failed braid once again and putting aside the small blue flowers that he’d been weaving into it. 

“Are you starting over again?” Hanzo’s tail swished around impatiently, hitting against Genji’s side. “I have better things to do than humouring you, you know?”

“Shut up,” Genji muttered, before taking a deep breath and restarting the braid. “I just got distracted, that’s all. Stay still, or I’ll pull on your hair.”

“You’re restless because your heat is coming up. Don’t take it out on me,” Hanzo scolded him, but acquiesced to Genji’s request, shifting his legs to lie down more comfortably on the soft grass. “You should’ve stayed inside. I know you’re old enough now, but it’s not uncommon to spend a few springs away from the meadow.”

Genji huffed. “I did that last year already, and I was miserable. DO you even know what it means, having to watch the others having fun rolling in the fresh mud and splashing in the river, while you’re forced to stay inside and get bored to death? It’s awful.” Especially because he had no way to relieve himself from the heat- but Hanzo didn’t need to know that.

Hanzo glanced at him over his shoulder, then shrugged. “Suit yourself- If father didn’t have anything to say about this choice of yours, I won’t be the one to stop you from living your life.” 

“The doctor said the tea should prevent... surprises during the breeding.” Genji started to weave the first small bundle of flowers at the top of the braid. “I’ll be fine.”

“Is the tea going to prevent you from making your usual brand of stupid decisions? Ouch!” Hanzo yelped, as Genji yanked his hair in retaliation. “I was kidding.”

“You picked a bad time to grow yourself a funny bone, brother. I can take care of myself,” Genji said, on the defensive. “Do you want the plait on your shoulder or behind your back?”

“... On my shoulder. The right side, please,” Hanzo answered after a beat, allowing him the sudden change of topic, and tilting his head accordingly so Genji could work more comfortably.

After a few minutes of letting him pull and twist the braid over his ear, though, he spoke again, soft and serious. “You can’t afford to take this lightly, Genji. I know what you’re thinking,” he said, rushing in the next sentence before Genji could protest. “I’m not talking about our family heritage, though that’s on the line, too. I’m worried about you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I won’t fuck Sekigami’s son, don’t worry,” he promised, trying to sound his usual cocky self, but he was moved. He didn’t think that Hanzo would sympathize.

While Genji was excited about being finally able to find relief, he couldn’t help but feeling a bit nervous about the whole breeding deal. He wasn’t too worried about finding a partner- he was secure in his looks and being in a big herd such as theirs meant to have many partners to choose from; on the other hand, he’d heard stories about stallions trying to breed their way into prestigious family lines through the younger mares, vulnerable during their heats. To be honest, he didn’t care much about polluting the Shimada line, though he still loved and respected his family; but he couldn’t make himself available to people who could have been dangerous for their clan, especially because those who were going to fuck him as a political move weren’t going to care about his well being.

Genji wasn’t looking forward to being taken advantage of.

“Just so you know, I want you to introduce me to your partner before you… proceed,” Hanzo said, pulling him from his thoughts.

Genji spluttered. “Absolutely not! Are you kidding me? That’d be so fucking embarrassing!”

“I’ll need to know his face, if I find myself in the need of having to geld him,” Hanzo explained, absolutely deadpan.

Though he suspected it wasn’t supposed to be a joke, Genji burst out laughing so hard his eyes started watering. “Thank you, brother.”

“You’re welcome. Now stop pulling on my hair and finish that braid.”

Genji rolled his eyes. So impatient. “I’m almost done, anyway.” It wasn’t his best work, but it was pretty enough. The bluebells and cornflowers looked very nice against the rich black of Hanzo’s hair and coat, and their color matched almost exactly the details on his brother’s dragon tattoo. 

*

There was a stranger just inside the gate. 

Genji gathered as much judging from the laughter and the giggling coming from Yuka and her group of friends, packed so tightly around the newcomer that they were hidden from the brothers’ sight by their voluminous rears and backs.

“I don’t know why they need to make all this noise - whoever they are, they’ll be gone in half a season, as usual,” Genji complained. 

Hanzo laughed, inspecting his new braid with curious fingers. “You’re not the only one who’s going into heat, Genji. You’re just late, in comparison to most.”

Genji kicked the dirt and shoved him. “Shut up,” he muttered, looking around. 

It seemed like half of the herd was outside, mostly sprawled around sunbathing, or running along the river bank, splashing mud everywhere. A few foals were circling the excited mares, straining their necks to try and get a peek to the newcomer; a group of stallions sulked next to the forest borders, visibly pretending to be uninterested in the small racket going on next to the door, but they were doing a rather poor job of it. 

Newcomers weren’t that rare, but it was still an exciting event: even though their herd was pretty big, everyone loved meeting someone new and different, especially mares in heat that didn’t want to end up with the same partner as last year. 

“We should probably attempt to save them from the girls,” Hanzo mused, adjusting the strap of his quiver across his chest. “Besides, It’s our duty as Shimadas to greet the newcomers and offer them hospitality.”

“Sure thing. How are you going to fix that?” Genji drawled, gesturing at the gaggle of nosy centaurs. “I’m pretty sure they’re not going away anytime soon.”

“I just need to make a way, it won’t be hard,” Hanzo dismissed him, and started making his way towards the crowd.

The thing about Hanzo was that he was an asshole. He thought he was better than anyone, he was direct to the point of rudeness, and loved rubbing salt in everyone’s wounds, his own included. But when he wanted, and when his duty required it, he could be awfully nice, too. Maybe too much so. Also, though he often acted like he forgot, he was just a stallion. 

So Genji watched for a while, as Hanzo politely tried to shove aside the excited mares, growing more and more flushed as the heat pheromones surrounding him started to affect him. Fed up with the whole display, Genji shoved two fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could. The entire meadow seemed to turn towards him, but he tried not to feel self-conscious about it, schooling his face in a calculated bored expression even if his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. “Everyone, get lost,” he drawled. “You have the whole season to talk to them, you can let them breathe for a single day while we get them situated.” He glanced at Yuka, and raised an eyebrow at her, sure that if he could scare her away, the rest would've followed.

The trick worked: almost like magic, the mares stepped back and began to disperse, freeing the area surrounding the gate, and finally clearing the view on the new centaur.

The newcomer was a foreigner with a reddish brown and white pintaloosa coat and a well set frame. Other than the voluminous saddle bag on his back, he had a holster slung around his hips and he wore a checkered red shirt opened on his chest that looked too warm for the weather; the weirdest thing on him though was the cowboy hat perched on his head. He looked absolutely ridiculous, but Genji was reluctantly aware that he was charming in a peculiar way. He guessed that he wasn’t completely immune to the pleasure of novelties. 

“Thanks,” Hanzo muttered turning slightly towards Genji as he calmly fell in step with his brother while they walked towards the foreigner. He was still red in the face and around the collarbones, an obvious half erection hanging between his hind legs.

“Welcome to Hanamura,” Hanzo said to the foreigner. “I apologize for the commotion-”

“No need to apologize, the girls jus’ wanted to keep me entertained, that’s all,” the stranger laughed, sounding slightly embarrassed. Genji couldn’t help but notice that he too was half hard. 

“We don’t get many visitors during the winter, so spring is always an exciting time for the meadow,” Hanzo commented, diplomatically. 

Genji almost huffed out loud. Literally everyone knew that people moved around in spring to find breeding partners, even if Hanzo apparently believed you shouldn’t mention in polite conversation.

The new guy didn’t have that kind of preoccupation: he caught Genji’s eye and winked. “It’s an _exciting_ time all right. Can’t say I blame them. With the season comin’ in like this, no wonder they’re getting impatient. Showers were awful this year, it took forever traversing the ol’ river up north.”

Hanzo clicked his tongue, understanding. “That explains a few things. We usually have already a bunch of visitors around this time, but you’re only the fifth this month. But where are my manners,” he interrupted himself. “I haven’t introduced myself, have I?”

“Don’t worry none, sugar, I haven’t either,” the stranger smiled. “Name’s Jesse McCree, but jus’ McCree is fine. That’s what everyone calls me, anyway.”

“Nice to meet you, McCree. I’m Hanzo Shimada, and this is my brother Genji. The meadow area belongs to our father- you’ll be welcome here as long as the bright season lasts.”

“The pleasure’s all mine. Please thank your father kindly for his generosity,” McCree answered, touching his hat. Then his eyes briefly ran down Genji’s bound chest, and he frowned. Genji had to fight the urge to fold his arms in front of it. “Wait- you said your brother?”

“My brother Genji, yes,” Hanzo answered, before Genji could say anything. His voice had gone cold and dangerous; his smile had been somewhat genuine until a second ago, the standard gracious expression he usually reserved for strangers and outsiders, but at McCree’s perplexed words it had turned in something feral, aggressive. His lips were pressed in a tight line and the corners of his mouth were still upturned, but Hanzo was all but snarling. “Are we going to have a problem?” he prompted him again, sugary sweet and threatening, glancing away to fix the braid on his shoulder and touch the bow slung over his back, in a blatant display of dominance. 

McCree’s eyes widened, realising his faux pas. “Absolutely not!” he blurted, raising his hands defensively. He coughed, embarrassed. “I’m sorry- I mean- that was one hell of a loud whistle! Boy, you’ve got some lungs on you for a- uh, for all the stuff you got around yer chest,” he stammered again, and looked at Genji with panicky, pleading eyes. 

It was a compliment, an apology and an acknowledgement all rolled in one awkward flirting attempt. In other circumstances, Genji would’ve punched McCree himself; but Hanzo looked murderous and ready to geld him, and it would’ve looked really bad if the heir of the Shimada picked a fight with a newcomer, so Genji sighed and decided to take pity on him. 

“You should see me run,” he drawled, stroking a hand down Hanzo’s shoulder and putting himself between the two stallions. “You’d probably run out of breath before you could catch me.”

“R-really!” McCree answered, a bit too loudly, grasping at the olive branch that he was being offered. “We should try it, sometime.”

Genji snorted, amused despite himself. “Sure, if you promise me you think before you talk, next time,” he scolded him. “Hanzo hates people who talk out of their ass.”

“Duly noted.” McCree visibly eyed Hanzo’s bow and swallowed, pulling a bit on the brim of his hat in a useless attempt to hide it. 

*

It was well worn tradition for the newcomers to be shown around the meadow and the village by whomever they wished; it was the main reason why most of the mares spent the spring camping around the gates, in the hopes to be the first to exchange words with the newcomers, to make a first impression so that they were remembered.

Genji hadn’t planned on making an impression. He hadn’t actually planned to see McCree ever again, if not in passing- they were going to share the meadow for the next season, after all. As his restlessness and irritation grew stronger, he’d only planned to stay home and play games, maybe read a little, at least until-

But no. McCree had to pick him to show him around. 

It wasn’t advertised, but it was one of the worst kept secrets of the meadow that whomever showed the strangers around usually ended up being their breeding partner for that season. Genji didn’t know if McCree knew that, or if he wanted to meet him again for some other reason, but as the son of one of the most important leaders of the meadow Genji couldn’t refuse. 

He had absolutely no idea about the things that one would want to see in Hanamura; Genji knew that some gate-campers spent basically the whole winter preparing the itinerary for their guests, but he’d never thought he was going to find himself in that kind of situation. 

So there he was, a few days later, dragging McCree around the town at random, letting his own muscle memory to guide them in the places that Genji visited the most: the meadow, the river bank, the large shrine and its large bell, the arcade. 

The worst thing about the whole ordeal was that McCree seemed to genuinely appreciate the places that Genji was showing him. Everything was amazing, extraordinary, ‘absolutely swell’. Maybe it was just because wherever he came from was very different from their little town, but Genji couldn’t help but be suspicious of his intentions. 

“We’re almost back at the inn,” McCree noticed as they turned a corner, almost a wistful tone in his voice. “I guess our time together is almost over.” 

“Yeah, we’re not far,” Genji acknowledged, nervously tightening a hand in a fist, pushing his nails in his palms, letting the pain distract him from the dread he felt. Was McCree going to ask him to come with him at the inn? That’s how things usually went.

Not for the first time that day, he turned to sneak a look at McCree, trying to picture him as a breeding partner. He wasn’t unattractive; now that he wasn’t wearing his dumb shirt, Genji could see that he had very nice body, powerful and toned under a layer of healthy chub, and his tanned skin and the peculiar design of his coat made him quite interesting. As the afternoon went by, McCree revealed himself to be quite a dork, though Genji could almost cut himself on the sharp edges that were hidden under that softness. If McCree had told him that he’d left his motherland literally just so he could fuck someone who wasn’t a cousin of his, Genji would’ve probably believed him- but he wouldn’t have known if McCree was saying the truth, or if he was just a very good liar. 

Assuming that he wasn’t trying to fuck Genji for his prestigious social position, McCree wasn’t a bad pick. Genji would have definitely done worse, given the chance.

The problem was- Genji wasn’t sure he was ready for what came next.

“Are you hungry? There’s a good ramen place near, it’s my favourite restaurant,” Genji blurted, suddenly grabbing McCree by the arm and pushing him in the opposite direction.

McCree just blinked at him, surprised for a fraction of a second, and smiled. “I’m famished, actually, now that you mention it,” he drawled. Maybe emboldened by the fact that Genji had touched him first, he circled his back with the same arm. It wasn’t heavy, as McCree wasn’t actually leaning on him; it was just a touch, solid and almost comforting in its warmth. It had been a little startling, at first, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, so Genji allowed it. “Is it a traditional restaurant?” McCree continued. “I’ve never heard of ram- ran-”

“It’s ramen,” Genji corrected him, doing his best to ignore the gentle way McCree’s splayed hand was petting through the transition from fur to skin on his hip. “It’s made with noodles in a broth and different things as topping- you’ll find something you like, you’ll see. Rikimaru serves the best spicy ramen of all Hanamura.”

“Spicy? Now you got me listenin’.” 

It was packed as usual, but they managed to find a free corner on the counter, with a nice view on the kitchen and the pot of steaming broth that merrily boiled away. 

They both ordered Rikimaru’s special ramen, in the spicy variety, and they soon made a silly contest out of it when Genji realized that McCree couldn’t eat it with a straight face; Genji couldn’t help but laugh at him, waving the chopsticks in his face and shoving at him, narrowly avoiding to stick an elbow in his own bowl. It had been kinda rude of him, but McCree had accepted the good natured teasing, and elbowed him back with a defeated chuckle. 

Before he knew, Genji found himself relaxing around McCree. They swapped stories about the Meadow and about the Outside, about McCree’s home turf, as the cowboy slurped down his second bowl (“I need something to wash all that spice down!”). It was fun and interesting, almost like going out with his usual friends- maybe even better, because McCree seemed to be actually care about whatever he was saying, and didn’t interrupt him when he talked. 

Genji managed to forget about what was coming next until McCree insisted to pay the bill for both of them. 

“I ate more, and you showed me around all day!” McCree reasoned, as they walked out the restaurant. “It was the least I could do.”

“I guess you’re right,” Genji conceded. “Next time I’m paying, though,” he replied automatically, only realizing the implication of what he’d said when McCree turned his head to look at him, a startled smile on his face.

“Sure! You know, I’d really like to do this some other time, if you’d like.” 

It was dark already out, lamp posts and the shops signs lightening the way. McCree and Genji walked side by side to the Inn in what could’ve been a friendly and comfortable silence, if Genji hadn’t been mentally shredding himself to pieces. What was he doing, leading him on like that? Just because they’d had a friendly dinner it didn't mean anything. 

“Ah, this is my stop, I believe,” McCree drawled, pulling Genji from his thoughts, looking up at the Inn’s front. 

“That it is.” Genji looked up as well, an excuse not to meet McCree’s eyes. “Well, I hope you liked the tour- At the very least you know your way to the best places to spend time when you don’t have nothing better to do, and to the best ramen shop of all Hanamura.”

“I won’t get bored and I won’t starve,” McCree agreed with a chuckle. 

Genji bowed, just a nervous nod of his head, already turning away. “Have a nice stay.”

“Wait- Genji?”

Here we go, Genji thought. He’s gonna ask me to go with him. He’s-

“I’m sorry,” McCree blurted, shocking him. “I mean, I wanted to apologize for the other day,” he continued, taking his hat off, digging the soil with a nervous hoof. “I hadn’t had the chance to do it properly, yet. That’s why I asked for you, today. You’re a slippery fella, you know? I tried to get ahold of you all week, but-” 

“It’s fine, you didn’t have to apologize again,” Genji stopped him. 

“No, I mean it,” McCree insisted. “I- I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d like to do this again some other time. I’d be interested in, y’know- wooing you, if you’d let me.” 

Genji just stared at him for the longest time, processing. He expected McCree to make a move, but he didn’t expect him to ask if he could, first. He’d been ready to reject a brutal come on- but now that he’d been given a choice, he didn’t know what to do. 

“You don’t have to answer me now,” McCree added, squeezing his hat a bit in a nervous gesture. “I just wanted to- put it out there, you know? Think about it.” 

Genji nodded, and walked away, lost in his thoughts.

*

As someone who avidly played games of every kind, and read tons of graphic novels, Genji knew how romance was supposed to go. Real life was nothing like that - especially in a small, traditional town like theirs - but Genji had enjoyed reading and playing the slow burn stories of centaurs falling in love; he’d eaten up their long courtships, complicated by misunderstandings and mix ups, hindered by unhappy parents and by the protagonists’ own doubts. 

If Genji’s life had been a romance graphic novel, he would’ve spent a week agonizing over his choices, before eventually accepting to see McCree for a date and then another, and another after that. They would’ve grown gradually closer; McCree would’ve shown his interest in mating Genji by rubbing up against him, nipping at his neck, pinching at his shoulders and Genji would have rejected him, playing hard to get. They would’ve kissed, at some point, maybe by the shadow of the willow on the riverbank, away from the town, where nobody could have seen. 

The night of the dinner with McCree, Genji had fallen asleep thinking about it. 

The morning after, he woke up hot and feverish, an ache deep in his gut. Wet. 

There hadn’t been any time to think. 

He’d barely given himself the time to freshen up and bind his chest, before stumbling out of his room, feeling drunk and heavy. He went to the garden, gritting his teeth at the too loud clapping of his hooves against the wooden floor, hoping that the fresh air would cool him down.

Genji didn’t know what time it was, but Hanzo was already practicing his archery in his favorite spot, striking a tall and elegant figure in his kyudo-gi and hakama, his form perfect as every arrows hit the target with a twack that echoed through the cherry trees. Genji got closer and Hanzo froze, muscles still tensed with the effort of drawing the bow, and turned towards him. 

“I can smell you,” Hanzo said in greeting, lowering his bow. He frowned. “How do you feel?”

My skin is a size too small and my back is so tense my spine feels like it’s going to snap in half, Genji wanted to say. “Itchy,” he settled on, instead. 

“You should rest.” Hanzo frowned, worried. “Should you be up at all? It’s early, for you.” 

Genji shook his head. “I couldn’t rest even if I wanted.” He remembered how it had been the year past, when he’d tried to just sleep it off- it wasn’t going to work. “I meant to ask- I don’t feel like going outside by myself right now, but I need to go to a place… Would you walk me?”

There hadn’t been time to think about it, but Genji had a solution at his fingertips. 

*

Maybe it was the heat talking, but McCree looked downright delectable, unfocused and still slightly rumpled with sleep, his hair a mess, no hat in sight. He had a deep frown etched in his features, no doubt wondering who the hell was knocking at his door at ass o’clock in the morning, ready to pick a fight with the intruder. 

As soon as his eyes registered Genji’s form standing on the wooden step, his irritation smoothed out. “Huh. Hello, sugar…?”

“Yes,” Genji blurted. He mentally kicked himself. “I mean- yes, you can … woo me.” 

McCree smiled, a weirdly vulnerable-looking expression with his eyes still soft with sleep. “Really? I mean, that’s really swell, thank you.” He yawned, leaning against the door frame. “I appreciate that you wanted to tell me as soon as possible, but-”

“A-actually, I had a favour to ask.” Genji stepped right into McCree’s personal bubble, pushing himself up so that he could smell him. He could’ve pinpointed the moment his heat scent hit the foreigner’s nose, because McCree’s breath hitched and he straightened up a bit, suddenly more awake than he’d been minutes earlier. 

“Ah,” McCree just said, looking him over. “That would be- skipping the wooing part?”

Genji shrugged, avoiding his eyes. “That would be the idea.”

“Well, fuck me,” McCree muttered, not quite under his breath. “Come on in, I guess?” he invited him, stepping aside to let him enter the room.

“Thank you. I know it’s very sudden.” 

Before stepping into the room, Genji looked down the hall and nodded reassuringly at Hanzo, who had insisted on walking him right up to McCree’s room. They’d discussed Genji’s decision on the way to the Inn; he hadn’t been happy about it, but he wasn’t going to question Genji’s will. Though determined to stand his ground, Genji felt guilty about making him worry. 

“It’s alright,” McCree answered, following Genji’s look. He looked startled at seeing Hanzo there, but he didn’t lose his cool, and just made a gesture as if tipping an imaginary hat before closing the door behind Genji. 

McCree had lucked out with the room; since he was among the first wayfarers of the season, he’d been situated in one of the best rooms at the inn. It was spacious and tastefully decorated, though a bit messy; McCree definitely wasn’t expecting visitors. The bedding was messed up and rumpled, and his saddle bag contents were scattered around the sleeping corner. On the other side of the room, the sliding door was opened almost all the way, giving an excellent view of the luscious garden and the koi pond outside. A gentle breeze moved the leaves of the bushes, and the sky wasn’t quite light yet, the sun slowly coming up from behind the Inn.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” 

An unexpected touch on Genji’s flank, too close to his behind for comfort, almost spurred him into kicking, startled and sensitive. He abruptly turned around, heart pounding, a knot in his throat. “Don’t- do that.” 

McCree raised his hands and took a step back, apologetic. “Sorry! Sorry. I- never really done this,” he admitted. “You’re gonna have to tell me what you need, sweetheart.” 

“I need you to stay where I can see you,” Genji almost growled. 

They stayed like that for a long moment, slowly circling each other. The arousal was making Genji feel weird; he simultaneously wanted McCree’s hands on him, but he didn’t want him to get any closer, especially not from behind. Genji’s heat scent was starting to affect him: a nice flush was spreading high on his cheeks and down his neck and collarbones; his dick was filling out, long and heavy, swaying a little between his hind legs with each careful step. 

The thought of having that thing in him made Genji a little queasy- he wasn’t sure it was going to fit at all, let alone making him feel good...

“Look, why don’t we… do it like this?” McCree spoke up, pulling him from his thoughts. He slowly got closer and reached out to take Genji’s hands in his own, gently squeezing them, brushing his thumbs over his knuckles. “Okay?”

Genji looked at him, at his loose hair, and nodded. He pulled him closer, suddenly wanting to bury his face into his neck, to smell him up close. McCree’s hair was surprisingly soft against his skin, in strange contrast with the roughness of his sideburns. He rubbed their shoulders together, squeezing his hands between them, squishing them between their bellies and hips. 

“You smell divine,” McCree murmured against his skin. 

“You smell nice, too,” Genji answered, and let go of their hands to grab his shoulders. The feel of muscle under his fingers was strangely appeasing. “Can I kiss you?”

“You can do whatever you want, darling.” 

It was awkward, with chuckling between a brush of lips and the other, biting and clashing teeth and messily licking at each other, but they made it work. Genji let his hands wander, appreciating the layer of chub that covered McCree’s body, and the slight give of his pecs, revelling in the way the cowboy gasped his name in Genji’s mouth when he pinched his nipples.

A fresh wave of panic washed over Genji when McCree’s hand caught on the binder that kept his chest in place. “Don’t touch that,” he snapped, catching his wrist, even as his gut knotted in arousal at the feeling of the rough fabric brushing against his sensitive areola. 

“Sorry darling, I didn’t think,” McCree apologized, immediately moving his hands to his hips. He looked down at the binder, apprehensive. “Aren’t you uncomfortable with that?”

“No, I’m used to it,” Genji lied, looking at the patterns his fingers were brushing in McCree’s chest hair so he didn’t have to meet his eyes. 

“I heard that heat can make your chest really sensitive, I don't want you to hurt yourself.”

“I’ll be fine, really,” He insisted, but something in the gentle petting of McCree’s thumbs against his hips melted his stubbornness. “It tickles a little, that’s all.”

“What if you take it off and I promise not to touch anything? I won’t even look at it if you don’t want me to,” McCree offered. “Only if you’re comfortable with it, though.” 

Genji touched the edges of the binder, the hidden zip on the breast, and thought about it. “I wouldn’t mind you looking,” he said slowly. “I don’t know about touching, I never really- I don’t know. I don’t-” he swallowed, unsure why he was telling this to McCree, when he hadn’t said it to anyone, not really. “I don’t really mind having tits, but people would find that weird.” 

He sneaked a look at McCree’s face, gauging his reaction, but the cowboy just seemed intent on what Genji was saying, mulling it over. “Because you’re a boy, isn’t it?”

Genji shrugged. “Something like that.” 

“I’ll be straight with you, I don’t really understand all of it,” McCree admitted, sliding his hands up Genji’s back. “I just want to make you feel good. Tell me how to make you feel good.”

Despite the nervousness, Genji grinned, pushing McCree away with a playful shove. “Watch me, then.” He pulled the zip down and shrugged out of the binder, chucking it carelessly on the side before he could change his mind. He smoothed a hand down his sternum, a bit self conscious now that he was completely bared in front of the eyes of a stranger. 

“Looking good, sweetpea.” 

McCree stared at his chest for a moment, licking his lips, before putting his hands back on Genji’s hips, warm and solid. Genji covered them with his own, sliding them up on his own stomach until he was cupping his breasts, thumbs brushing gently against his nipples. 

“Feels good,” Genji moaned, as McCree leaned in to cover his neck in kisses, fingers flicking and kneading gently at the sensitive flesh. “McCree- ”

“Call me Jesse, darling.”

“Jesse, don’t stop,” he begged, the knot in his gut feeling tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter. He felt himself spread, the slick folds of his sex sliding together, wanting to be filled. “Fuck- Jesse, I need- I need-” 

“I know, darling, I can smell you,” Jesse said in a low whine. “I got you. I have an idea.”

He kissed Genji one more time before pulling them in a new position, walking them around until they were side by side, flanks brushing together. “This is nice, isn’t it? You liked it yesterday, walking to the restaurant,” Jesse whispered in his ear. He pressed his lips on the nape of Genji’s neck and between his shoulder blades, fingers pinching teasingly at his nipples before sliding down his sides and through the fur on his flanks. “I can’t wait to be inside you, darling.”

Genji could feel him moving slowly backwards, getting closer to his hindquarters. It still felt a bit alarming not seeing him, not knowing what was going on back there, but Jesse’s warm hands were helping a bit. “I liked having your arms around me. I’m gonna feel really cold in a minute, over here” he jokingly complained, to cover up his nervousness. 

“It’s gonna be really hot in a minute, darling. Hang in there,” Jesse answered, laughter in his voice. He pinched him on the thigh, and Genji jumped with a little moan, automatically spreading himself a bit further. Jesse whistled. “Fucking hell, honey.” He sounded a bit strangled.

There was a slight prodding at the slick opening, and then a smooth glide of something smooth towards his belly. Before Genji could realize that it was the flat of Jesse’s hand, gently pressing up his crotch, something catched, taking his breath away in a sudden wave of pleasure. 

“Good?” Jesse asked, repeating the gesture, before dipping a little further into the slick fold, the other hand tangled in the long hair of Genji’s tail to keep it out of the way.

“Fuck, yes! Do that again,” Genji moaned, closing his eyes and spreading his front legs, knees locked, trying to focus on the pleasure and not to fall over at the same time, as Jesse repeated the gliding motion. Another loud moan climbed its way out of Genji’s throat.

“Shit, gorgeous, if you keep making those sounds I’m gonna come before I get inside,” Jesse whined, still stroking him. “I’m gonna mount you, sweetness.” 

It wasn’t the breach that shocked Genji, though Jesse was thick and long, and hot like a brand, and it wasn’t even the strange sensation of his dick pressing up something deep inside his belly with each of the short, strong thrusts; it was the weight, the massive, solid weight of Jesse’s body pressing down his back. It was almost too much; Genji didn’t even remember his orgasm- only coming down from it, the ache all over his body, his own hands clutched on his own breasts. 

He distantly remembered Jesse mounting off, before the ache in his knees became too much; Genji crumpled to the floor, legs folded under his body, arms wrapped around himself, heavy breathing. A big, warm body curled up next to him, and a pair of strong arms pulled him in a hug: Jesse. The drunkness, the fear- it was like they never started haunting his mind. He knew it was going to be a brief break before the reprise, but in the meanwhile...

“Thank you,” he murmured, against Jesse’s neck. 

“Anytime, darling,” Jesse answered, stroking down his back. 

Genji smiled, and closed his eyes. He was at peace, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/somewhatclear) and [tumblr](http://somewhatclear.tumblr.com).


End file.
